X-ray florescence (XRF) analyzers typically perform an XRF analysis while a user presses a plunger-type trigger. It can be fatiguing for the user to press and hold the trigger during the entire analysis. Another possible problem of XRF analyzers is inadvertent emission of x-rays if the trigger is accidently pressed. Another concern is that a person who is not trained in XRF analysis might use the XRF analyzer, which could result in personal injury or equipment damage. XRF analyzers can be expensive. Theft of XRF analyzers can be another concern to XRF analyzer owners.
Some or all of the above description may also be applicable to laser-induced breakdown spectroscopy (LIBS) analysis tools, x-ray diffraction (XRD) analysis, and Raman spectroscopy tools.